1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the art of print wheels and to methods of making print wheels.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,862 granted June 3, 1975 to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. discloses a printing apparatus having a rotary driver in which end portions of a printing band are secured at spaced locations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,005 granted Mar. 22, 1977 to Jack D. Keefe discloses a print wheel having a base about which a printing band is wrapped, and end portions of the printing band are inserted in an undercut recess in the base which opens to the outer peripheries of the base.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 95,854 filed Nov. 19, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,010, in the name of Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. discloses a print wheel including a generally annular base and a printing band disposed about the base and having end portions received and locked in spaced undercut recesses in the base.